


Chiamati a combattere

by Celtic_song



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Profondo Blu lo manda a chiamare, Kisshu ha mal di testa. Nella mente gli si accavallano pensieri, rapide visioni inviategli dal suo pianeta e piani d'attacco, incollati l'uno all'altro dalla stanchezza. Pai entra nella stanza senza bussare e si affianca al letto trasparente a braccia conserte.<br/>-Profondo Blu ti vuole parlare- dice freddo e senza aspettare lo sguardo interrogativo dell'altro esce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiamati a combattere

Quando Profondo Blu (1) lo manda a chiamare, Kisshu ha mal di testa. Nella mente gli si accavallano pensieri, rapide visioni inviategli dal suo pianeta e piani d'attacco, incollati l'uno all'altro dalla stanchezza. Pai entra nella stanza senza bussare e si affianca al letto trasparente a braccia conserte.

-Profondo Blu ti vuole parlare- dice freddo e, senza aspettare lo sguardo interrogativo dell'altro, esce. Kisshu ha mal di testa, per questo si alza piano dal letto, lasciando che i capelli sciolti gli sfiorino il collo, e poggia a terra i talloni. Sotto di sé vede il vuoto più totale, contornato da sbuffi gelidi d'aria, e si chiede per l'ennesima volta su _cosa_ si regga in quel momento. Obbedisce a una voce senza corpo, cammina su pavimenti senza colore, vive circondato dal nulla. Ha due compagni, ma li vede di rado e mal volentieri, due fratelli alleati contro il mondo intero, i quali sembrano esser stati arruolati solo per dargli fastidio. Il maggiore, Pai, da lui soprannominato Ikisatashi 1(2) per comodità e dispetto, è un lugubre spilungone bravo solo ad usare le macchine dell'astronave. Le uniche parole che si lascia sfuggire sono puntigliose precisazioni o brevi informazioni aride di sentimenti o inflessione: probabilmente vive per puro dispetto. L'altro, Ikisatashi 2, è un bambino dagli occhi enormi velati d’irritante innocenza, scaraventato in quella folle missione, sotto la supervisione inesistente del maggiore, a causa della sua innata capacità di governare i vegetali. Tanto è silente Pai, tanto è loquace Taruto, con la spensieratezza dell'infanzia, loquacità subito annegata nell'indifferenza del fratello o nell'esplicita antipatia di Kisshu. Il ragazzo non odia Taruto in sé quanto ciò che rappresenta: è un bambino che ha ricevuto in mano una spada troppo pesante da impugnare ed è stato lanciato in battaglia, ed altro non gli rimane che aggiustarsi l'elmo largo calante sugli occhi e scagliarsi contro i nemici, animato dall'istinto di sopravvivenza. Più di una volta la voce incerta di Taruto è vibrata tra le pareti, nel tentativo affannato di leggere, inciampando ripetutamente nelle parole più complicate. Taruto ha tredici anni(3) ed è nato nei sei anni di pace che il Pianeta di Ghiaccio(4) ha avuto dalla guerra contro Giove(5). Kisshu, invece, di anni ne ha diciotto, e li sente pesare sulle ossa se ripensa al suo primo compleanno, accompagnato dalle sparatorie, o alla sua infanzia, fino ai quattro anni, durante la quale ha imparato a leggere e scrivere di giorno e a tapparsi le orecchie per non sentire i bombardamenti(6) di notte, finché non gli hanno strappato di mano la penna per rimpiazzarla con un pugnale. Ha combattuto un anno tra le macerie delle città, all'età infantile di quattro anni in cui si dovrebbe sognare, troppo piccolo per andare insieme alle Cuspidi(7) su Giove. Per fortuna, proprio quando un'esplosione rischia di fargli saltare la gamba destra, è stilato un patto con il pianeta della Grande Macchia Rossa, una tregua destinata a durare. Taruto sboccia in quell'anno sbigottito dalla pace, e fiorisce nell'istruzione e nella serenità più genuine. Proprio quando protende i suoi freschi e teneri rami, scoppia un'altra guerra, contro Marte, e la sua istruzione viene troncata, lasciando un moncherino grondante di miseria che il fratello prova a tamponare sussurrandogli nozioni storiche o scientifiche nell'orecchio di notte, con le palpebre di entrambi che si chiudono. Taruto ha sei anni e ripete passo passo la storia di Kisshu, che di anni, invece, ne ha dieci, e riceve una spada, anziché un pugnale. Rifiuta quell'arma che non riesce a tenere in mano e si vede assegnato un paio di sai, molto più maneggevoli, ma viene bollato come ribelle, quindi non entra nelle file delle Cuspidi; rimane a spalleggiare le città bombardate, insieme ai tanti che il Governatore vuole eliminare in modo pulito. Dopo due anni, un palo di ferro di un'esplosione gli si pianta in testa e, dato per spacciato, viene lasciato solo nella sua lunga notte di agonia; all'alba, però, Kisshu si risveglia tra le mani di un'anziana signora, l'ultima esperta di magia. Gli insegna come curare sfruttando la capacità di trasmettere energia vitale(8) e come, nella stessa maniera, creare i chimeri, plasmandoli sui suoi pensieri. Sotto le sue cure, Kisshu diventa un'arma di offesa e difesa ben consapevole, letale e matura in maniera storta, come un osso rotto che si salda male, eccedendo in odio, senza alcuna dimostrazione d'amore. La vecchia, Yagoda(9), esplode sotto gli occhi terrorizzati del suo allievo dopo qualche mese e Kisshu, per la prima volta, sperimenta un dolore diverso da quello fisico. Ormai diciottenne, è richiamato nella capitale, dove riceve un incarico speciale vendutogli come una capatina di facilità elementare su un pianeta popolato da scimmioni, ma il ragazzo sa che c'è dell'altro o non lo avrebbero accompagnato altri due soldati e il Governatore, Profondo Blu. Il capo di cui ha sentito solo la voce e indovinato le fattezze, finanzia un'astronave dotata delle ultime tecnologie, arruolando l'unico soldato in grado di utilizzarle, e lascia al governo quelli che si riveleranno nient'altro che funzionari fantocci. Il viaggio dall'anello di Saturno(10) è cupo, fatto di gelide frasi e balbettii sconnessi, e stancante. Il passaggio di una cometa mescola la fascia di asteroidi tra Marte e Giove e per giorni piovono rocce sull'astronave, rischiando di mandarla fuori rotta. Kisshu e Pai si alternano ai comandi e quando Taruto, per riparare una falla, si ferisce e necessita aiuto, Pai rimane solo al volante e dimostra di valere qualcosa. Si fermano sulla Luna per abituarsi allo sbalzo termico e i rapporti, quasi siano fatti anch'essi di ghiaccio, si sciolgono debolmente. Kisshu aiuta Pai con alcune ricerche sull'istillazione della vita e Taruto legge con più fluidità. L'equilibrio si spezza quando Profondo Blu decide sia Kisshu il primo ad andare sulla Terra, anche se per un breve intervallo di tempo. Il ragazzo, allora, punta al Giappone e si catapulta nella città di Tokyo. Sa che ci sono cinque nemiche in circolazione, probabilmente ancora quiescenti, e individua la prima quasi per caso. È una sciocca ragazza dai capelli rossi e il sorriso facile, portatrice del gene del gatto selvatico, ma ciò che colpisce Kisshu è il nome: Ichigo. Confrontandolo con scritte e immagini, arriva a capire che significa Fragola, come la sua insegnante. A questa consapevolezza, segue un calore al plesso solare e un'inspiegabile curiosità, offesa dalla presenza di un patetico ragazzo che le fa la corte. Kisshu, allora, affina un piano e sferra il suo attacco da un duplice fronte, colpendo sia la ragazza sia la sua nemica. Alla rossa si aggiungono altre quattro avversarie, tutte così fastidiosamente umane, ma sopratutto lui, un alleato sconosciuto che si fa chiamare “Cavaliere Blu”. Sebbene in uno scontro quello lo colpisca quasi a morte, Kisshu sente distintamente l'ansia dei compagni e la voce di Profondo Blu che impietosa impone loro di lasciarlo morire. Solo in quel momento, unendo lentamente la sua abilità con i chimeri, alla conoscenza di Pai e ai poteri di Taruto, Kisshu comprende la vera natura della missione, ben lontana da essere un tentativo di conquista. Profondo Blu vede in loro tre una minaccia e vuole eliminarli, servendosi di loro come scudo al potere della Terra. Quando entra nella stanza, Kisshu sa già cosa sta per accadere e non ha paura di quella cupa voce che per la seconda volta lo solleva da ogni incarico. I suoi occhi e la ferita sul petto urlano vendetta verso la Terra e verso il Governatore, ma la sua mente in tumulto gli suggerisce calma calcolatrice. Così Kisshu, con i punti della ferita a dolere, si volta ed esce senza essere congedato, si siede sul letto e raccoglie le gambe sulle lenzuola, pesando su un braccio solo. La soluzione aleggia davanti a lui come una mosca, ma non è abbastanza veloce e pronto da afferrarla; si appoggia al cuscino, liberando i capelli dalla costrizione dei lacci, e chiude gli occhi. Profondo Blu non lo sa, ma gli ha fatto un grande favore: gli ha dato la possibilità di girare per la Terra a suo piacimento e Kisshu sa già che la prima cosa che farà sarà cercare le sue nemiche.

 

 

**(1):** Ho preferito mantenere il nome in italiano, al contrario di tutti gli altri personaggi, per pura comodità

**(2):** Nel manga non si trova nessuna indicazione sul cognome degli alieni, ma ho letto in parecchi siti web questo e ho deciso di darlo ai due fratelli.

**(3):** Per l'età dei personaggi mi sono basata unicamente sull'aspetto fisico dei tre nel manga, facendo crescere Taruto di due o tre anni.

**(4):** Il nome del pianeta è di mia totale invenzione

**(5):** In questa storia il Pianeta di Ghiaccio non ha attaccato solo la Terra, ma anche altri pianeti del sistema solare, nel tentativo di cercare un terreno più adatto alla vita

**(6):** Non sapendo bene con cosa combattano gli alieni, ho immaginato che usino degli esplosivi per gli attacchi aerei ma armi più rudimentali come spade o incantesimi per quelli corpo a corpo

**(7):** Gruppo di soldati addestrati che vengono mandati sugli altri pianeti, di mia invenzione

**(8):** Anche qui, è una mia personale idea sul modo in cui vengano creati i chimeri.

**(9):** Vuol dire “Fragola” in bulgaro

**(10):** Essendo un pianeta molto freddo, ho immaginato che si tratti di uno dei frammenti di ghiaccio che compongono gli anelli di Saturno"

 

Che dire, è la prima storia che pubblico in questo fandom ed è una vera soddisfazione. Non è granché, soprattutto perché ho inventato gran parte della storia ma i personaggi, in particolare Kisshu di cui sono innamorata praticamente da nove anni, mi stavano molto a cuore e volevo dar loro un po' di spazio.

S-


End file.
